Smile
by Jenny-Utahime
Summary: Dinamarca está harto, y todo va a acabar pronto. Suecia encontrará el momento perfecto para expresarle lo que piensa. ONE-SHOT. SUECIA X DINAMARCA, mención de NorDen y SuFin


Jenny: ¡Hola, mis queridos lectores, nuevos, viejos y chicos que deciden pasarse a leer un fic Yaoi!

Pacific: Shonen-ai, espero… que no escribas de España-nii

Jenny: Pacific, ve a tu casa. ¡Este es un one-shot Suecia x Dinamarca!

Pacific: Pero… no quiero ir a casa con Gulf

Jenny: *sigh* Bueno, este fic, como ya dije, es Suecia x Dinamarca. Hace poco me dijeron que en personalidad soy como Dinamarca, pero me considero una Italia XD. En fin, crack pair, lo sé. Dinamarca x Noruega, Suecia x Finlandia (súper fan de las dos), pero… al escuchar que sería Dinamarca, mi querido Franky pasaría a ser Suecia, ya que es más alto que yo… mucho más alto XD.

Pacific: Mucho parloteo, ¡escribe!

Jenny: Ya va… ¡gracias por leer!

* * *

El rubio se sentó en la cama, viendo el rayo de luz que entraba por el pequeño hueco que dejaban las cortinas que cubrían la ventana. Un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sus ojos azules se habían cristalizado por completo. Movió la cabeza y se mordió los labios. Vio sus manos: un revolver estaba en sus manos. – Noruega… - El chico sollozó mientras cargaba la pistola y la colocaba en su boca.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió con cuidado. – Dinamarca, ¿estás…? – Suecia vio al chico frente a la ventana. Caminó rápidamente hacia él, viendo que sostenía la pistola dentro de su boca. – Dinamarca… - Suecia tomó la mano del rubio y lo miró fijamente.

El chico sonrió, con las mejillas empapadas. – Ya no aguanto más, Suecia… - El chico rompió en llanto, y bajó la mirada.

Suecia se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con un brazo. – No… no llores. – No había necesidad de preguntar. Todo se sabía rápidamente. Claro… Dinamarca se había enamorado de aquel tipo desde la primera vez que lo vio, solo con él era débil, solo con el era capaz de hacerlo todo. Pero… todos sabían bien que a Noruega le gustaba hacerlo sufrir… y no era fiel.

- ¿Qué tiene Islandia que no tenga yo? – Dinamarca se mordió los labios de nuevo.

- Dinamarca… - Suecia guardó silencio mientras se recargaba en su cabeza y olía su cabello. El, por otro lado, no se quejaba. Finlandia, más temprano que tarde, se decidió por permitirle ser su "esposo". – No hagas tonterías, Dinamarca… no vas a dejar de existir por… pequeñeces así.

- ¿Pequeñeces? – Dinamarca sonrió y se separó de él. – Sé que jamás sentirás esto que yo. No puedo hacerles daño a ellos dos. Pero… no aguanto seguirle sonriendo, seguirlo abrazando y besando. Tocarlo… ¡hiede a él! – Dinamarca se cubrió la cara. - ¡Apesta a él! Ya no puedo más… es tan doloroso sonreír y fingir que nada pasa. Fingir ser la persona más feliz del mundo, y estar destrozado por dentro…

Suecia vio como el chico se doblaba y partía en llanto. Guardó silencio y acarició su espalda. Era bien cierto que se había hartado de su forma de ser, de estar siempre bajo su mandato… pero, siempre pensó en él. Pero… alguien ya ocupaba ese lugar ahora. – Dinamarca…

El chico se incorporó en un segundo y lo miró fijamente. Sus mejillas estaban empapadas y solamente veía los labios de Suecia. – Su-chan… - El chico le quitó las gafas y tomó su rostro. Besándolo lentamente, con cuidado. Suecia intentó separarse, pero… Dinamarca había obtenido lo que quería. – Por favor… - Dinamarca lo empujó lentamente a la cama, acariciándolo con cuidado y desvistiéndolo con cuidado. ¿Cómo negarse? Dinamarca estaba haciéndolo bien, y no podía olvidarlo: había deseado eso desde hacía tiempo. Suecia tomó la nuca del chico mientras lo desvestía, rápidamente. La dulzura de Dinamarca se había combinado con la pasión de Suecia, ahora. – Suecia… - Dinamarca susurró mientras volvía a romper en llanto. – Te… te amo, Suecia… - El chico sonrió mientras se tapaba los ojos.

- Dinamarca… - Suecia tomó sus manos. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Finlandia… - Suecia se sonrojó lentamente. – Tú amas a Finlandia. Quiero vengarme de Noruega. Quiero que se de cuenta del dolor que siento, que huela a alguien más… pero, no quiero separarte de él. – Suecia sonrió. Se acercó lentamente a su cuello. - ¡Qué haces!

Dinamarca gimió al sentir como el chico lo mordía lentamente. Suecia se separó de él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dinamarca se sonrojó completamente, mientras se cubría el cuello. – No puedo hacer eso contigo, tienes razón. Finlandia es todo y más que eso para mí. Pero… si Noruega ve eso…

Dinamarca sonrió mientras soltaba una risa. – Esto le hará entender, por lo menos un tiempo…

Suecia sonrió y besó al chico en la frente. – No dejes de sonreír, Dinamarca… - El rubio sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

- Nunca… - El chico sonrió de nuevo.

Y, así, el siguiente día, Noruega iba tras de Dinamarca, que sonreía maliciosamente. - ¿Me dirás cómo te hiciste ese chupetón?

- No es un chupetón, es una alergia. ¡No puedo creer que estés celoso! – Dinamarca le guió un ojo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Noruega gruñó mientras bajaba la mirada.

- No… no es eso. Es sólo que… tu cuello es muy lindo sin esa horrible mancha. – Noruega se acercó con cuidado hacia su cuello, mientras lo abrazaba. Dinamarca sonrió mientras le correspondía. Suecia los veía desde lejos, sentado en una banca, al lado de Finlandia, que le contaba una historia bastante divertida de lo que le había pasado el día anterior. Ni siquiera le pidió explicaciones porque había llegado tarde a su cita, la confianza era recíproca.

- Su-chan, ¿estás bien? – Finlandia sonrió mientras lo veía.

- Sí, no te preocupes. – El chico sonrió y vio de reojo a Dinamarca. – _Nunca dejes de sonreír, Dinamarca… es una de las razones por las que quiero seguir aquí._


End file.
